Kyosei Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDai-Oh
is the combination of the Zyudenryu; Tobaspino, Ankydon, and Bunpachy and was exclusively featured in the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music until its later appearance in the episode Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. SpinoDai-Oh was the primary robo piloted by the main antagonist, Deathryuger but is later piloted by the Kyoryugers, summoned by the call of "Kamitsuki Gattai" (カミツキ合体). Overview SpinoDai-Oh's primary weapons are the and the , both formed from Tobaspino's sail, along with the and . It can also fire a salvo of laser blasts like a gattling gun from the on its shoulder and its finishing attack is the where SpinoDai-Oh hurtles the Spino Boomerang at the opponent before spinning around them like a top and repeatedly striking them with the Ankyodon Hammer and Bunpachy Ball. While under the control of the evil Deathryuger, SpinoDai-Oh was able to create a massive ball of destructive energy called from Mikoto Amano's life force. It was destroyed when the Kyoryuger's used Mikoto's Prayer Song to purify SpinoDai-Oh of Deboss energy which allowed it to destroy the ball with the SpinoDai-Oh Brave Finish. History Gaburincho of Music SpinoDai-Oh was formed when Deathryuger made Tobaspino force Ankydon and Bunpachy to combine with him, and immediately clashed with Gabutyra, flooring the modified Tyrannosaurus with a one-two strike from the Ankydon Hammer and the Bunpachy Ball. It then defeated Kyoryu Black and Blue when they tried to get close to the mech via a nearby parking complex by destroying much of the complex with a swing of the Ankydon Hammer when the shots from the Spino Head didn't hit them. Kyoryu Green was smacked out of the air when he tried to attack SpinoDai-Oh with the Ankydon Hammer and was stunned when shots from the Spino Head rained all around him, while Kyoryu Pink was knocked backwards when the Bunpachy Ball landed nearby her. When Kyoryu Red landed in front of SpinoDai-Oh's face, he was thrown off, and was peppered by the shots from the Spino Head, sailing miles away due the attack. Once the Kyoryugers were beaten soundly, Deathryuger guided SpinoDai-Oh to a location, and made SpinoDai-Oh raise the remnants of some pillars while consuming more of Meeko's lifeforce to make a violet-hued energy ball appear to further a ceremony, only to be interrupted by Pteragordon, forcing Deathryuger to fight his human partner on the ground, only to face the other five Kyoryugers as well. After sustaining some damage, Deathryuger retreated back into SpinoDai-Oh and batted Pteragordon away with a swipe of the Ankydon Hammer, only for the Kyoryugers to form Raiden Kyoryuzin. After a short yet intense skirmish, Raiden Kyoryuzin managed to pierce SpinoDai-Oh with the Goren Zyudenken, allowing Kyoryu Red to jump into the mech to fight D himself. SpinoDai-Oh managed to free itself with a swing of the Ankydon Hammer, spending Raiden Kyoryuzin back a bit. It then jumped towards the violet energy ball it made a while ago while Kyoryu Red (in Double Armed On) and D continue their fight outside, ending with D's destruction by Kyoryu Red's Gabugabu Gabutyra Ganretsu Rush. Within the energy ball, SpinoDai-Oh was then cleansed of D's corruption, allowing the Kyoryugers to destroy the energy ball before the Deboss Army could use it. The Return of the Ferocious Knight SpinoDai-Oh was called on to fight an enlarged Ferocious Knight D, who had returned to exact vengeance on the Kyoryugers for his defeat, only to be defeated once more, this time from all ten Kyoryugers and SpinoDai-Oh. Saving Christmas Tobaspino returned to assist the Kyoryugers, later helping Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green whom was piloting Pteraiden-Oh Western. He headbutted Pteragordon out and forced the combination into Spinodai-Oh Western, finishing God Deboth. Formations SpinoDai-Oh Western is the combination of Tobaspino, Parasagun, and Zakutor. Much like how he was forced to bond into Spinodai-Oh by Deathryuger, Tobaspino forced himself by ejecting Pteragordon via a headbutt and took over his position. Its finishing attack is the , where it creates an orb which is shot from the Parasa Beam Gun before locking the opponent inside the enlarged orb and performing a slashing attack with the Zakutor Sword. Cockpit 993919 222856137862756 832553692 n.jpg|Ferocious Knight D in the SpinoDai-Oh cockpit Spinocockpit.jpg|The Kyoryugers and Meeko the SpinoDai-Oh cockpit SpinoDai-Oh Cockpit.jpg|The Kyoryugers in the SpinoDai-Oh cockpit for a second time Kyoryu Red in SpinoDaiOh.jpg|Red piloting SpinoDaiOh SpinoDaiOh Western cockpit.png|KyoryuBlack and KyoryuGreen inside SpinoDai-Oh Western Notes *SpinoDaiOh is similar to BakurenOh from Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger: Abare Summer is Freezing!, as they are both evil dino-themed mecha. They both feature a mecha that is a blue colored alteration to the Sentai Red of that season's mecha. **However, SpinoDaiOh is different than BakurenOh as it becomes evil because it was hypnotized, rather than acting of its own free will. Appearances * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' (debut) **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboss' World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' See Also References Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Zyuden Giants